


I Am the Sky

by Untherius



Series: Dawn and Sky and Sun [3]
Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Married Sex, Non-corporeal Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untherius/pseuds/Untherius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having become the sun, Rapunzel turns her attention to figuring out how to interact with her people, beginning with her own human husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eugene stumbled through the east-facing French doors leading from his suite onto the wide patio that wrapped around the building. The sun was at least two diameters above the horizon.

“Sorry I'm late,” he said. He kept his eyes on the sun as he spoke, registering the patio's other occupants only in his peripheral vision. “I had a security meeting that ran...well, longer than I'd prefer.”

“That's alright,” said a familiar voice to his left. Most people easily mistook his wife and daughter for each other. Eugene still found the resemblance eerie. “But aren't _all_ your meetings longer than you'd like?” she added.

He chuckled and turned to his daughter, who, like her mother and her own children, wore as little as possible during her morning sun-bath. “Has she said anything yet?” 

“He really does sleep like a rock sometimes, doesn't he?” said an even more familiar voice to his right. 

Eugene was instantly fully awake. He spun around to find Rapunzel standing casually near the railing. She beamed at him—which was not surprising for a sun—and wiggled her fingers in his direction. He closed the distance in two large strides to gather her into an embrace. To his horror, his arms passed through air and he felt the railing hit his mid-section. He yelped in alarm, stumbled back a few steps, and stared at his wife. Only then did he notice that she was more-or-less transparent. 

“Sorry,” she said sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders. She held a transparent hand up in front of her face and studied it for a moment before lowering it again. “It's a start...I guess.” 

Eugene stared at the glimmering, golden, but otherwise familiar form of Rapunzel. He exhaled deeply. “I...uh...suppose.” 

She took a step closer to him and peered up into his face. “I said it's a start, dearest. I'm still exploring myself, as it were. I seem to have an awful lot of potential. I _might_ be able to actually take corporeal form.” 

Eugene stood bolt upright, a broad smile threatening to split his face open. 

“I said, ' _might_ ,' dearest. I really don't know. But I'm not about to settle for just holographic 'me' either.” 

“So,” said Eugene uncertainly, “this...” He gestured at his transparent wife. “...is what, exactly?” 

“It's...sort of a projection. It's actually more complicated and I'm not sure I fully understand it myself...which kind of concerns me...but that's about the best way I know to describe it.” 

Eugene gazed into his wife's eyes. “Honey, at this point, I'm not going to be picky. You have no idea how good it is just to see you.” At her raised eyebrow, he added, “I mean, as you were...you know what I mean. I know we've been seeing you for a week...well, except for that cloudy day. But I'm still having trouble wrapping my mind around you being the sun and I still think of you like this.” He gestured at Rapunzel's transparent form. 

She smiled. “You and me both.” Then she straightened up. “Oh,” she said, as though suddenly surprised, “you two go on and take your sunbath. Dawn won't last forever.” 

“What are _you_ going to do?” asked Sophia. 

Rapunzel shrugged. “Watch?” 

Eugene looked at her like she'd lost her mind. 

“What?” she said. “What else would I do? It's not like I need to take sun-baths any more.” She looked over her shoulder at the blazing orb rising inexorably into the sky. 

“Oh,” said Eugene flatly. 

“So,” said Sophia, “do you watch us from there...” She nodded at the projection of her mother. “...or from there.” She nodded at the sun. 

“Uh...” said Rapunzel, “a little of both. I can be in two places at once...sort of.” 

“Honey,” said Eugene, “you're amazing. I'd kiss you if I could touch you.” 

Rapunzel smiled. “I'm working on that. Since matter and energy are more or less the same thing...or, at least, interchangeable to a point...it should just be a matter of switching from one to the other. I'm not sure how that will work, though. I'm still learning.” She settled back against the railing...or at least acted like it. “It's a good thing there are so many things that are automatic about being a sun. Like, I don't have to think about shining.” 

“Well, that's something.” 

“Now, you two be quiet and enjoy your sun-bath,” said Rapunzel, making a dismissive gesture. 

They shrugged, and then turned toward the sun, closing their eyes and craning their necks upward, feeling the star's rays on their skin. 

After a few moments, Eugene spoke. “How will we know?” 

“When you can touch me, silly,” replied Rapunzel. 

“Will it feel like you?” 

“Eugene,” said Rapunzel, her tone indulgent and bearing a not-so-subtle tone of exasperation, “just relax. I have no idea. It will be the way it will be.” After a few more moments of silence, Rapunzel continued. “Do we really look like that when we sun-bathe?” 

Eugene opened one eye and regarded the projection of his wife. “I presume so. How _do_ we look?” 

“Like you're in rapture.” 

“I'm bathing in my wife,” said Eugene. 

“Ha, ha,” said Rapunzel flatly. 

“I'm not going to go _near_ that one,” said Sophia, her own eyes still closed, “not even with a ten _thousand_ foot pole.” 

Young Harold chose that moment to appear. He'd inherited his father's disposition for sleeping in, despite needing his sun-bath just as much as his siblings did. He looked from his sister to his father and his gaze rested on his mother, who beamed back at him. “Father?” he asked, without taking his eyes off of Rapunzel. “Who's that, why does she look so much like Sophia and...” He frowned. “...why is she...transparent?” 

Rapunzel tittered. “I'm your mother, sweetheart. And I'm transparent because I'm the sun and this is another way I've learned how to appear to you, besides that.” She pointed at the blazing light rising inexorably higher in the sky. 

Harold raised an eyebrow. 

“She's right, son,” said Eugene. “Remember the stories I've been telling you?” 

The boy nodded. 

“That's been leading up to this. Your mother has become the sun.” He glanced up at the image of Rapunzel, then back at his son. “I don't really understand it, but it's the truth.” 

“Oh,” said the boy as he looked at Rapunzel. “Is that what you always looked like?” 

“Yes,” said Rapunzel, “yes it is.” Then she looked pensively at her feet and made a hmming sound. “I wonder...” A pair of ballet flats suddenly appeared on her feet. Rapunzel jumped noticeably. “Gaaa!” she exclaimed and the the shoes vanished, revealing semi-transparent, bare feet. “Holy Mary mother of God and all her wacky nephews!” She looked back up at her family. “Virtual shoes on virtual feet and they're _still_ uncomfortable!” 

“Well,” said Eugene, a chuckle in his voice, “some things don't change, do they?” 

Rapunzel shrugged. “I guess not.” 

“Honey? At least it reassures me that it's still really you.” 

“Aw,” said Rapunzel, cocking her head at that sheepish angle Eugene always found so adorable, “you say the sweetest things.” 

“If I could kiss you...” 

“I know,” sighed Rapunzel. 

“Good grief,” said Sophia, rolling her eyes, “are you two _ever_ going to _not_ be all mushy with each other?” 

Eugene and Rapunzel looked at their daughter, then at each other and shrugged. “I seriously doubt it,” they said in unison, then broke down into giggles. 

“Alright, Harold,” said Sophia to her brother, “let's you and I go get some breakfast and leave our parents to...whatever it is they're going to do.” 

“Anything to get away from all that mushy stuff,” he said as he followed his sister off the balcony. 

“Just you wait, young man,” called Eugene after him. 

“Right, Dad,” he called back. 

Eugene and Rapunzel looked back at each other and sighed. “Well,” she said at last, “we _did_ say we wanted some more adventures.” 

“And running a new kingdom while fixing all the damage done by its previous management and in the ruins of the Digital Age wasn't enough?” 

“Apparently not,” said Rapunzel with a shrug. 

They both laughed. “I love you,” said Eugene. 

“I love you more,” she replied. 

“I love you most.” 

They spent the next while just gazing into each other's eyes, Eugene trying not to notice all the things he could see on the other side of her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Eugene struck a stable stance, his feet shoulder-width apart. With a smooth, swift motion, he raised his laminated-bone bow, nocked an arrow, drew, aimed, and released. The first arrow had barely left the string as he drew the next one from the quiver hanging at his waist. Few could shoot as fast as he...no, he often corrected, no one could shoot as fast as he.

Centuries of practice combined with undiminishable muscle tone had conspired to transform Eugene into an archery machine. Five shots hit the center of the target two hundred yards away, each arrow splitting the one before. There had been times he'd used his skills to hunt or to protect the weak. Now he used them to unwind and clear his mind. The pressures of ruling the kingdom made such things very important.

The King of Corona made a point of going out to the range at least once each week. He'd even made it as high a priority as his morning sun-bath. While the latter was impossible under the cloud-cover that so often prevailed in the Pacific Northwest, he could do archery rain or shine. It also gave him an opportunity to show off. Now and then, a few hot-shot MacKenzie archers would come to challenge him. All of them had been taught by Aylward the Archer himself, or by his son Aedan. Both men were the best...or nearly so. No one had been able to meet Eugene in speed or accuracy. This sunny afternoon was no different.

Eugene paused to look up at the sun. Where was Rapunzel? Well, he corrected himself, besides the obvious. He hadn't seen her projected form all day.

“Eugene!”

He nearly jumped, then turned around. “There you are!” He took the few steps toward where she stood and stopped a foot from her. She looked solid. He put a hand up, but it went through her arm. He felt his heart drop.

Rapunzel sighed. “I don't suppose it's much of an improvement.”

Eugene shrugged. “Maybe a little.” He turned around, propped his bow against a stand, and then sat down on a stool. He exhaled heavily, then looked up at his wife...then _way_ up at his wife before returning his gaze to her projection. “You know this is driving me crazy, right?”

Rapunzel sauntered over to him. “I know. I'm really close, though.”

“How do you know?”

“I'm not sure...just a feeling, I guess.” She looked around. “I see we're alone today. Or...well, you know.”

“Did you really have to do that? I mean, if you can see the whole planet from way up there, what was with the...swiveling?”

“It's complicated. And...I've lost my ability to sense body heat. Don't tell anyone. Look, Eugene, you need to relax. You're too tense. I've accepted what's happened to me, but I can still tell you're having trouble with it.”

“Of course I'm having trouble with it! I don't know how to treat you.”

“Treat me like your wife! That's what I am.”

“I know, but...somehow it doesn't feel like it.”

“And I'm still me. Who we are is more important than what we are.” Rapunzel closed the distance until she was looking him in the face. Eugene used to be able to feel her breath on him at that distance and its absence was unnerving. Then she smiled.

“Eugene, dearest, I want you to close your eyes.”

He did so, but then cracked one open a moment later.

“No,” she said, “keep them closed until I tell you.”

Eugene sighed a little, then closed his eye again.

“Now open them,” she said a moment later. He did so and gulped. Rapunzel was standing before him completely naked. He glanced around for her clothing, but saw none. That shouldn't have surprised him, seeing as how they were virtual clothes anyway. The thoughts raced through his head and were summarily chased out by...other thoughts.

“Remove your trousers.”

Eugene cocked an eyebrow.

“Do you trust me?” said Rapunzel.

“Yes.”

“So do it.”

Eugene shrugged, but complied.

“Now close your eyes again, dearest.” Again he complied.

A moment later, he felt something. It wasn't what he'd have called tangible. In fact, not only had he never felt anything like it before, he was at a complete loss to describe it. It was almost as though he could feel Rapunzel... _inside_ him. No, her corrected himself...she _was_ inside him! It wasn't exactly physical. He knew that not only because they'd both just demonstrated that her human manifestation was still intangible, but also because it just _felt_ different. It was remarkable! Then he felt something else.

She was touching him...somewhere deep down...soul-deep she used to say. It was the same term she always used when they'd conceived each of their children. She could always tell when their souls had joined and when pieces of them had parted to create new life. Eugene had never quite known what she'd meant until now.

He felt a pressure in his mind, which he somehow knew was Rapunzel telling him to relax and give into her. He did...and immediately took in a sharp, ragged breath. A powerful wave of pleasure swept through him. It ignited every nerve, including ones he rarely knew he had. The feeling ebbed back and forth through his body, prickling everything from the surface of his skin to the core of his bones and beyond.

His breathing hitched slightly, then increased, minute after minute until he lost track of time. With one final surge, he felt himself come, the neurological release flooding through him until his body vibrated with it, leaving him panting. He finally opened his eyes to see his wife leaning over him, breathing heavily herself.

“W...wow!” He said breathlessly. “That was...incredible!”

Rapunzel smiled. “I know! I've been missing that terribly.”

“So have I.” Then Eugene cocked an eyebrow. “You're not...actually breathing...are you?”

Rapunzel's breathing abruptly returned to normal and she shook her head. “Not really, no.”

He reached up, placed his hands in hers, not caring that he couldn't actually touch them, and shook his own head. “It doesn't matter. The bond between us has always been more than physical. I'd be an awfully shallow man not to realize that. It's just that this whole...sun thing...has been very strange and I'm still getting used to it. But please feel free to do that to me as often as you'd like.”

Rapunzel smiled warmly and Eugene thought he could see her perfect nipples rise. “You'd better lie down, then, dearest,” she said seductively.

He wasted no time in complying and soon he felt her inside him again. It was even better than the first time. He quickly lost track of time, completely submerged in the ecstasy of making non-corporeal love to his wife. Though he wasn't sure if it wasn't _she_ who was making love to _him_ and he didn't really care. Certainly there was nothing this side of heaven that felt remotely as good. He thought it had been good when they were _both_ corporeal! He soon began to understand those mice in all the twentieth-century experiments, the ones with the levers for food and sex.

All too soon, he felt her pull out of him and he opened his eyes to see her straddling him and gazing lovingly into his eyes. He smiled. “I could do that all day!”

“So could I. But you, mister, are at risk of dehydration. And I don't _have_ to hydrate.” She frowned pensively. “I wonder if I could...you know...fuse some helium...make oxygen and bond it to some of my hydrogen...” Her voice trailed off as she noticed Eugene's quizzical look. “Sorry,” she said sheepishly. Suddenly, something chirped from inside a leather pouch that lay on the ground next to Eugene's trousers. He groaned. “I'd probably better answer that.” “Answer what?” said Rapunzel. “You don't hear it?” said Eugene as he reached in that direction. His fingers came up a couple of inches short. “I only hear you.” She regarded her husband quizzically. “So what is it?” “Mirror-call,” he said, still trying to reach it. “Well, get it.” “You're sitting on me.” “Seriously, dearest? I'm not corporeal. It's not like I can actually restrain you.” Eugene paused. “Oh...right. I guess I'm just used to being pinned by you in this position.” He moved through Rapunzel as he rolled over and grabbed the pouch. He pulled a slim, rectangular object out of it, undid a drawstring at one end, and slid a metallic object out of that. He propped himself up on an elbow and tapped on one edge of the object. “Your Majesty,” said a woman in the mirror. “Yes, ya-Gertrude?” said Eugene. Rapunzel floated around behind Eugene and gazed into the mirror herself. Gertrude blinked, but only replied, “The delegation from Boise is here, your Majesties.” “Thank-you,” said Eugene. “We'll be right up. Please ask Sophia to see to the preliminaries. And make sure to deliver afternoon tea to the veranda.” “Yes, your Majesty.” The image in the mirror twitched and was replaced by Eugene and Rapunzel's reflections. Eugene returned the mirror to its pouch and then to the larger one. “What was that?” said Rapunzel. Eugene looked over his shoulder. “You couldn't hear that, either?” Rapunzel shook her head. “That woman's lips are very hard to read through that thing. I have no idea. I can't actually hear anything, you know.” Eugene frowned. “I see. That's...inconvenient.” “Tell me about it. So what did she say?” “That the Boise ambassador is here.” Rapunzel frowned. “Are they going to be able to hear me?” said Rapunzel. “I hadn't thought about it.” “It hadn't occurred to me before,” she said pensively, “but I can't actually push air and I don't have eardrums. I can only talk to you because you're sensitive to sunlight. Until I can manifest a corporeal form, that's going to be a continual problem. I'm probably going to have to read lips and use sign.” “Indeed,” said Eugene as he stepped over to retrieve his bow. He looked downrange at the arrows buried in the target. “Nice grouping,” said Rapunzel, “as usual.” “Thank-you. I guess I'll have to retrieve them later,” he said, as he unstrung his bow. He extended his arm. “Accompany me to the castle?” “I'd be delighted,” said Rapunzel as she slipped her hand through his arm. He couldn't feel it, of course, but he at least knew she was there. They chatted all the way to the gate where they had to part because of shadows. “Meet me on the patio in half an hour?” said Eugene. “I think the Boiseans will be amenable to meeting there. It'll be sunny, so you can join us.” 

“I'd like that,” said Rapunzel with a smile. Then she vanished. Eugene supposed he'd eventually get used to that, but it still felt weird. He smiled at the memory of what he and his wife had just shared and fervently hoped for more.


	3. Chapter 3

“Eugene? _Eu_ -gene!”

Eugene woke with a start and abruptly sat up.

Rapunzel's voice came again with that adorable sing-songy tone he loved. “ _Eu_ -gene!”

Eugene threw back the covers, feeling more awake than he figured he should be at whatever time of night it was. He stood up and looked around the room. His gaze fell upon the open door to the veranda. Moonlight flooded it and part of the room inside the door. He could clearly make out Rapunzel's form standing there. He rubbed his eyes, unsure if he was seeing correctly.

“Eugene? Are you in there?” came Rapunzel's insistent voice.

Eugene padded over to the door and stopped in its frame. Rapunzel stood there, beaming at him. She seemed silvery and Eugene wasn't sure if it was a trick of the moonlight, or if she really _was_ silvery. She was also completely naked.

“I did it, Eugene! I did it!”

“Did what?”

She reached out and took his hand in hers. Eugene's jaw dropped. “You're...you're solid!”

Rapunzel nodded.

“How are you here? Did you...separate yourself from...the sun?”

Rapunzel tittered. “Oh, no, of course not, silly. That would be like...like you severing your hand and expecting it to walk around like Cousin It.”

“Then how...?”

Rapunzel looked up at the moon and then back at Eugene. He face-palmed. “Right...the moon...big mirror...silly me.”

Rapunzel nodded. “Come with me.” She tugged on his hand and led him over to a cushioned stool. She pushed him down onto it, then threw her leg over him and settled down onto his lap. Eugene gulped. “It's a good thing you sleep naked,” she continued.

Eugene said nothing. Instead, he reached up and placed his hand behind her neck and very gently pulled her head down. His lips met hers. She didn't feel exactly like he remembered, but he figured that would come in time. She met his kiss measure for measure. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. It felt warm and moist and he leaned into it, savoring her. She returned the favor and soon they were greedily devouring each other.

Eugene was already hard as a rock. Rapunzel broke the kiss and grinned at him. She lifted herself up a little, knowing from a great many years of experience exactly where to position herself. Then she paused. “Eugene, I don't know exactly how this is going to work, you know.”

Eugene cocked his head inquisitively.

“I may be solid, but I still don't have organs or glands or any of that.”

“Then we'll take it like we did when we were first married. I love you, Rapunzel. That won't ever change.”

Rapunzel smiled, then settled herself down upon Eugene. He felt himself slip into her in that familiar way. His breath hitched a little and he closed his eyes. “Oh, that feels _so_ good, honey.”

“Open your eyes, dearest,” she said, her own breath beginning to grow shallow. “I want to see them.”

He complied, and gazed into his wife's eyes. Their familiar green was diffused with silver. “I love you,” he said again.

“I love you too,” said Rapunzel as she began to move. Eugene let his hands roam over his wife's skin. He was no longer concerned about how real it was. As far as he was concerned, it was real enough and he'd pretty much decided that her skin didn't have to be actual dermis with cells and whatnot in order to _be_ real. He simply let himself enjoy being able _to_ feel her.

He was soon distracted by the sensation of himself moving inside Rapunzel. He strained against her and felt her respond. She moaned in that familiar way.

“Oh, yes, Eugene. That feels _really_ good!” she said breathlessly.

“Does it really?”

“Oh, yes! I can feel _everything_! And it's _wonderful_! Don't worry about me so much. Just relax like you did when I came to you on the archery range.”

Eugene did. He was soon lost in the feelings, some familiar, some new. He felt Rapunzel moving back and forth around him, the tightening of her muscles-which-weren't-really-muscles. He also felt _her_ moving inside of _him_ in much the same way that she had when they'd had non-corporeal sex. It was amazing!

He sat up, placed an arm under her buttocks, and deftly flipped them over. Rapunzel squeaked a little.

“Eugene!” she purred. He just smiled and resumed the movements. He watched her close her eyes and tilt her head back as she lost herself in him. She moved her hands around his waist and gripped him, pulling him downward into her. He moved deeply into her and felt her respond, arching her back to meet him each time, moaning in pleasure. Over and over, each thrust deeper and more enthusiastic each time, she meeting him, the two of them eagerly drinking each other's love.

He again wrapped his arms around her and stood up. She was much lighter than he remembered. She squeaked and wrapped her legs around him, holding on and grinning from ear to ear. He stepped over and set her on the wide stone railing. They giggled a little before resuming. Eugene could feel himself starting to glow. He smiled. Stronger...deeper...higher...faster...brighter...

Rapunzel tilted her head back again breathing heavily. Then she sat up slightly. “Look at me, Eugene.” He did. “I want to see your eyes when...when we...” She didn't finish the sentence. After a few more deep, steady thrusts, they both came together, pressing their bodies powerfully against each other, calling out each others' names. The physical release was accompanied by another one, deep down in the recesses of his soul, amplifying the effect.

Eugene saw his wife glow a silvery color diffused with gold. He was glowing, too, of course.

“That was the best sex _ever_!” squealed Rapunzel.

“I love you so much, Rapunzel,” he said as soon as his breathing had slowed enough.

“I love you more.”

“I love you most.”

They both laughed, Eugene still inside Rapunzel and still able to feel her inside of him.

“You're amazing,” he said. “Always have been...always will be.”

They kissed each other.

“What... _eek_!”

They both looked up to see Sophia down the veranda. She stood there gawking at them. Then she made frantic motions like she was swatting at something over her head before ducking back into her room with a “Gaaa!"

Eugene and Rapunzel looked back at each other and broke into laughter. “She's had _how_ many husbands,” said Rapunzel, “and she _still_ acts like that?”

“So do you when you're not with me.”

Rapunzel cocked her head.

“Admit it,” said Eugene, “sex embarrasses you when you're not actually doing it.”

“Oh, I freely admit it,” said Rapunzel. She thumped Eugene on the chest. “Can we not... _talk_ about it?”

Eugene shook his head. “You're four hundred fifty-four years old _and_ the sun and you're _still_...”

She clamped a hand over his mouth. “Eugene? You're four hundred and sixty years old and you're _still_ incorrigible!”

“That's why you love me,” he said as soon as she'd removed her hand. They giggled and kissed some more, never moving from their spot.

After a while, Rapunzel looked over her shoulder. The moon was edging closer to the horizon. She looked back at Eugene. “I have to go soon.”

Eugene's face fell a little. “Must you?”

“You know I must. You know how I've always said we always have a choice?” Eugene nodded. “Well, I was wrong. Sometimes we literally don't have a choice. I have no choice but to retreat from you as the moon drops beyond the horizon and you have no choice but to allow it. It's as sure as, oh, gravity.”

Eugene sighed.

Rapunzel smiled and cupped his cheek with her hand. “You know I'll be back at dawn, silly. And I went and interrupted your sleep. You need some more.”

“You think I can sleep after this?”

“Yes. You still keep melatonin, don't you?”

He nodded.

“Good. I'll see you in the morning,” she said as she faded.

Eugene felt her physical form diminishing even before her visible form began to fade. Soon she was gone. He noticed a wet spot on the stone railing where Rapunzel had been sitting. He rolled his eyes. Yes, being married to the sun was turning out to be _very_ strange indeed!


	4. Chapter 4

Eugene stepped out onto the veranda for his sun-bath. Sophia, Harold, and a few of his other progeny were already there. He looked about.

“Is she here yet?” he asked.

“You know, Daddy,” said Sophia, “you're awfully anxious.”

“I guess. But it's been a whole week since any of us has seen her. I mean...aside from like that.” He gestured toward the sun...toward Rapunzel. It struck him that he was having to remind himself of that less and less often. That gave him warm fuzzies and he could feel himself begin to glow.

“Must you?” said Sophia.

“Yes...I must.”

Sophia rolled her eyes.

“Sorry I'm late,” came Rapunzel's voice from behind Eugene. “I've been...a little busy.”

He whirled around. “Hon...” His voice trailed off. His wife stood there, looking just like she always had. But Eugene's attention was on the bundle she held in her arms. “How...” he began, then his voice trailed off again.

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow. “Seriously, dearest? We're parents and grandparents how many times over and you really need to ask that?”

“You're teasing me.”

“Of course I'm teasing you, silly,” she said through the smile on her face.

“I mean...when we...came together...” He heard Sophia making flustered sounds behind him. “...last week, you...uh...didn't take it with you, if you know what I mean. And you're not...biological anyway. So....” His voice trailed off again.

“Remember what we've always believed about the soul?” said Rapunzel. Eugene nodded. “That's actually pretty close to how it actually is. When we came together, our souls joined and we produced...her.” She hefted the bundle she held. “Everyone,” she said, raising her voice a little, “I'd like you all to meet our new daughter Loraya. That's her Earth name. Her sun-name...well, you literally couldn't pronounce it.”

Everyone gathered closer to look at the baby. She was everything one would expect of the product of a union between Eugene and Rapunzel: large green eyes; brown hair, but with shimmery golden flecks; her mother's nose; her father's mouth and ears; skin that shone with a golden glow. She was perfect.

Eugene reached out toward his new daughter and paused.

“Go on,” said Rapunzel, “she won't bite.”

Eugene closed the space and gently grasped one of Loraya's hands. “She's...corporeal?”

Rapunzel giggled. “Of course not, silly.”

Eugene looked sharply up at Rapunzel. “Of course... _not_?”

Rapunzel giggled. “I don't have a body, Eugene. So how am I going to have a corporeal baby? I've imposed that on her for now, but I'll have to teach her how to take solid form on her own.”

“You mean...she's not corporeal by default?”

Rapunzel tittered. “Oh, goodness, no! She's an energy being, dearest!”

“An energy being?” said several of the family in unison.

“Yes,” said Rapunzel. “As you know, the soul is partly material and partly energy. The energy components of my and Eugene's souls combined to create Loraya.” Rapunzel smiled and looked down at Loraya.

“She's beautiful!” said Sophia.

“She's amazing!” said Eugene.

“She's...naked,” said Harold. Everyone looked at him. “What?” he said. “She is!”

A light gown appeared on the baby. “Is that better?” said Rapunzel.

Harold raised an eyebrow. “It's not real, though, is it?”

“What is real?” said Eugene.

“Dad, are you going all existential on us again?”

Eugene chuckled. “Real is relative.” He turned back to Rapunzel. “May I...”

“Hold her?” said Rapunzel. “I thought you'd never ask!” She handed the baby to Eugene. “Don't worry,” she added, “you don't have to be _that_ careful with her. It's not like she actually has a spinal cord or anything. See?” She grabbed her daughter's head and twisted it around several times. The baby continued to wriggle and giggle just like a normal baby while Eugene gawked.

“Mother!” said Sophia.

“Oh, that's just not right,” said Harold.

“Like I said,” said Rapunzel, “she's not corporeal. She's an energy being. Let me tell you, though, it's a lot more complicated being one than you might think.”

“I believe you,” said Eugene, gazing down at his wriggly little girl. Then he looked up at Rapunzel. “Wait...if she's not corporeal and doesn't have organs and such, how can she be female...or male, for that matter?”

“Gender is more than just biology,” said Rapunzel, “it's also imprinted on the soul. Don't ask me how. I'm still more or less in the 'what' phase of learning all this.”

“She's still amazing,” said Eugene, looking back at his newest daughter. He glanced up at Rapunzel again. “She doesn't...uh...breastfeed I guess, does she?”

“She can eat anything.” Rapunzel produced a small rock seemingly out of thin air. “I intercepted this on the way here,” she said. She reached over and stuffed it into the baby's mouth. She seemed to chew for a moment, then made a swallowing motion and the rock vanished.

“That didn't look right,” said Sophia.

“She...didn't so much eat it as assimilate it,” said Rapunzel. “She converts matter to energy. She could take in breast milk, too, of course. But I don't produce any...no actual mammary glands.” She shrugged.

“Um...Rapunzel?” said Eugene. “How, in the name of all that is holy and sacred, are we going to raise an energy baby? I don't know anything about that!”

“That's funny,” said Rapunzel, “I seem to remember you saying much the same thing about Sophia, and that was _before_ she was born. And we learned how and she turned out just fine...better than fine, actually.” Rapunzel smiled at her eldest daughter.

Eugene looked back at little Loraya, who kicked, wriggled, smiled up at her father, and let out a normal baby-ish giggle. He sighed. “I love her,” he said. Then he glanced up at Rapunzel. “I've said it before and I'll say it again. I'm married to the hottest woman on Earth.”

Rapunzel tittered. “But I'm not _on_ Earth...not really.”

Eugene shrugged. “I know. But you're still the hottest woman ever!”

Rapunzel cocked her head in that adorable way Eugene loved. “I know,” she said casually.

“But if my life gets _any_ weirder...”

“Daddy,” interrupted Sophia, “don't. Just...don't!”

Eugene chuckled. He was suddenly apathetic about how weird his life had become. He was King of a small country, patriarch of dozens of children and grandchildren, married to the sun, and now father to an energy being. And he was perfectly fine with that. Still, he had to wonder what else might be in store for him. Whatever it was, it was sure to be _worlds_ more interesting than being master thief Flynn Rider ever would have been.


End file.
